Keabadian
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"/"Ayah?"/Sakura kembali mengatupkan matanya./Seluruh tubuhnya kaku./Suara itu suara yang dirindukannya./NO NEED FLAMES, PLEASE :)


_**Keabadian**_

Original Disclaimer applied

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, and other warnings.

**FLAMES are UN-NEEDED**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya putih remang memasuki indra penglihatannya kala ia membuka mata. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Bersusah payah ia katupkan kembali kelopak matanya. Meresapi kegelapan yang secara diam-diam menawarkan kehangatan.

Kembali kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan manik hijau bak batu zamrud miliknya. Ia menatap cahaya lampu remang di atasnya. Sesekali berkedip. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Seakan melekat pada ranjang tempatnya tidur. Matanya melirik dengan lemah ke arah pintu saat pintu terdorong terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara itu suara yang dirindukannya. Kembali ia mengedipkan matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura perlahan. Wanitanya tengah terbujur lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Rambutnya tak lagi secerah dulu. jemarinya tak lagi sehangat dulu. sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura perlahan. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak jarang menyiksanya.

"Ayah?" Pintu kembali terbuka. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke masih setia menggenggam jemari lemah istrinya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai merah muda pucat Sakura dengan lembut. Manik di balik kacamata itu tampak lelah. Sejak Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan merenung. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tidur saat malam menjelang.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada putra sulungnya―yang membuka pintu setelah Sasuke masuk, bernama Rei. Gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas di sisi matanya. Usia membuat beberapa helai rambutnya memutih. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan pada putranya. Seolah berkata bahwa ia tak apa.

Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tangannya saat tubuhnya kembali terasa ditekan. Matanya berkaca. Ia sakit. Fisik maupun batin. Ia sakit tak bisa menyentuh wajah Sasuke walau sebentar. Tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata untuk membuat orang terkasihnya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura kembali mengatupkan matanya. Dengan penuh doa ia coba membalas genggaman Sasuke di jemarinya. Dalam hati ia menjerit, memberitahukan Sasuke bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin suaminya di sana. Menemaninya. Setidaknya sampai rasa sakitnya hilang.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya. Menggenggamnya di sebelah tangan. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya. Menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Sakura. Menatap mata wanitanya dalam. Mencoba membaca ekspresi lemah Sakura dari matanya. Sasuke merasa Sakura membalas genggamannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sakura sekali lagi mencoba menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Walau rasanya seperti tertimpa beban, berat, sangat. Ia menatap oniks Sasuke dengan zamrudnya yang berkaca. Ia mengatupkan matanya. Merasakan tangannya yang terangkat. Ia bisa. Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Ia bisa menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ia bisa mengusap pipi Sasuke walau tangannya terasa seperti dikekang. Air matanya jatuh. Turun ke pipi putihnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan jemari dingin Sakura mengusap pipinya. Rahangnya mengeras ketika melihat setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Matanya turut berkaca. Ia raih jemari Sakura dipipinya. Berusaha membuat jemari Sakura menghangat dengan genggamannya.

Rei terpaku di sisi ruangan. Tangannya terkepal lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya lekat memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka begitu saling mencintai, mengasihi, melindungi, bahkan menguatkan satu sama lain kala salah satu dari mereka jatuh. Ia ingin menghampiri mereka. Berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa menjanjikkan apa pun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiri di sini. Memberikan waktu yang mungkin tak banyak pada orang tuanya.

Jemari Sakura bisa jatuh kapan saja jika Sasuke tak menahannya. Rasa sakit yang menekannya makin hebat. Tubuhnya seperti batu. Dengan susah payah ia berikan senyum manis pucat miliknya pada Sasuke. Memberikan isyarat pada suaminya untuk mendekat.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Memposisikan telinganya di depan Sakura. Berusaha mendnegar dengan baik apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Merasakan hembusan napas yang tak teratur menggelitik telinganya.

Rei membuka matanya lebar-lebar kala dilihatnya kelopak mata sang Ibu tak lagi terbuka. Senyum manis yang menyambutnya di pagi hari menghiasi wajah pucat sang Ibu. Ia ingin berlari. Menyebrangi ruangan hanya untuk sekedar menggenggam jemari ibunya. Tapi akkinya seolah lumpuh. Setitik air matanya jatuh tepat saat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dingin ruamh sakit.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Sasuke. Kembali diperhatikan wajah Sakura di depannya. Dengan damai wanitanya pergi. Dengan senyum manis wanitanya mengucapkan janji untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan jemari dinginnya Sakura masih berusaha menggenggam jemarinya. Sasuke meneteskan air matanya yang tepat jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya kala ia mengingat janji Sakura untuk yang terakhir. Saat Sakuranya mengucapkan janji dengan napas yang tersengal. Kala wanitanya tengah berjuang mengungkapkan segalanya di waktunya yang tak banyak. Sasuke kembali mengusap wajah pucat wanitanya. Janji itu selanjutnya akan menjadi tumpuannya menjalani hidup. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Ia percaya pada Sakura―janji wanitanya. Dan akan selalu begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu, kutunggu kau di keabadian."**_

_**TheEnd**_

Hai. Iya, saya datang lagi. Iya saya bikin cerita yang sangat-ngga-jelas- lagi. Ngga tau kenapa tbtb oengen aja bikin cerita begini. Yaudahlahya. Gimana kabarnya? HeHeHe udah lama ngga nongol di sini nih, jadi _awkward_ gini jadinya.. Maaf ya dating-dateng ceritanya gajelas begini TT Maap bingit kalo kata anak gawl mah.. Okedeh, nanti malah kebanyakan ngomong. _**Just go click the 'back' button and make your own without blaming―even judging others. #respect. NEED NO FLAMES **_**:) **_Mind to give any reviews? Thanks for coming! ;)_

_**Thanks for Reading **_

_**Uchiha Bersaudara**_


End file.
